Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Legendary Turnabout
by Pikachu247
Summary: A Pokemon and Phoenix Wright crossover. Murder. It always seems to be around. What happens when the deities of the world are killed, with unlikely others as suspects? Follow it, as we journey through the eyes of Phoenix Wright. C3:1stTrial ArceusxGiratina
1. Episode X: Legendary Turnabout

_**Huh? Oh, time to write some more. So, right now, my two obsessions right now are Pokemon and Phoenix Wright (or Gyakuten Saiban in Japan), so why not mix em' together? Yay for crossovers! Sorry Pearl fans, she isn't here in this story. Sorry. So, what's gonna happen? Read for yourself, no spoilers here :P. OBJECTION! Let's rock and roll!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Pokemon. Nintendo and Capcom do, so sue me for copyright infringement. Kidding, jeez people. On with it.  
**_

**Chapter 1: Episode X: The Legendary Turnabout**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Heh...So, this is the place?"

No answer.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they are?"

More silence.

A creak can be heard from the background.

"Aha...Do it now!"

DOOOOMMM!!

The Hall of Origin was left in chars, ashes, and rubble. Bodies littered the floor, though they were still identifiable. Two more figures walked in, and stared with wide, shocked eyes, then promptly passed out from the shock.

"Time to make our escape!"

The intruders escaped, after framing the two others, to make the crime scene look like it had been their doing. This could only mean one thing. Murder.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**-March 8th, 7:03 AM, Wright & Co. Law Offices-**_

"Hey Nick! Nick!" A spirit medium of 19 yelled as if it were an emergency, which it obviously was not.

"What now? Is it something important this time?" replied a man of 26, wearing a blue suit and red tie, showing off spiky hair, and a small, gold badge on his lapel, signaling that he was a defense attorney.

"Yeah! You know how that client in the last 3 cases? She did want to invite us over to their "place." So I took up the offer, and said yes!" The same girl yelled. Her name was Maya Fey.

"W-what? You didn't consult me first! I thought we already talked about this, Maya!" Our favorite defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, replied back again.

"Well, they said they were throwing a party! So, I decided we should drop in! I'm not a little kid anymore Nick!" Maya whined. "And stop cleaning that toilet! You have better things to do, don't you?"

_'Sure, Maya.'_ Phoenix thought. "It's not like we have a case or anything. I DON'T have anything better to do. Besides, none of the cases shown allowed me in because I was "too good" for them anyways." He said in a slightly whiny tone of voice.

"Psh, yeah right. You've only got...," The medium counted on her fingers. "twelve, count em', twelve cases under your belt! Why would they say that?" She countered.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm just lucky enough to win every single time. I don't know." The spiky haired lawyer defended.

"Anyways, we have some stuff to do, remember?" Maya said stiffly.

"We did? Where? When?" Phoenix was too caught up on cleaning the toilet to remember what she had said before.

"God, Nick, you are SO dense! Just follow me!" She grabbed him by the arm and took a bus to Spear Pillar. Spear Pillar was about a 3 hour drive from Wright & Co., but since they didn't have a car, and Phoenix didn't have any driver's license, they took a bus, which had always been in traffic. The ride had soon become a lengthy 5 and a half hour drive.

And so, it was told that they were on a bus ride for a very long time. They almost died of boredom, maybe once or twice.

_**-March 8th, 12:53 PM, Spear Pillar-**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" This time, it was Maya who was confused by the flow of things.

Yeah, this IS where they said it would be." Phoenix replied.

"_Hello, My name is Phoenix Wright, and as you can obviously see, I'm a defense attorney. I'm pretty used to it by now, trust me. Defending clients, fighting prosecutors, outwitting everybody, it's pretty hard. But, I'm getting off-topic."_

"_It was only a few months ago, that I learned that there were other living beings in the world, known as Pokemon. Also, I've defended three "legendary" Pokemon in the court of law already. Sounds weird, huh? I assure you, weirder things have happened. It just so happens, they appreciate the effort I've given for them, and supposedly invited me to their "place". We're heading there now as we speak."_

"_Don't know what Pokemon are? I'll give you a quick lesson on "legendary" Pokemon. Long story short, legendary Pokemon are the deities of this world, and rule over all, from creating the universe, to almost ending it. It was said in myths that Pokemon disappeared from the face of the Earth thousands of years ago, but they were rediscovered by me, Phoenix Wright. It just so happens that some were in trouble, so I helped em' out, and gained their trust. Oh, wait, we found something._

"Hey Nick, what's the huge staircase all about?" asked Maya, pointing towards said figure, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well...If they aren't here, they must be up there This place is obviously here as a diversion, and that staircase must be there to get up." Phoenix replied. "Why don't you go have a look, I can see a door up there. That must be where they are."

Maya grumbled. "You do that! I'm not going up there! Too many steps! You know, that gives me an idea..."

"What?"

"What would happen if someone was unlucky enough to fall down these steps?"

"I think they'd be dead from multiple broken bones, or maybe, like I did, miraculously survive with minimal injuries."

"Well, I'm still not going up there. I'll get too tired." Maya stated her reason again, though reworded.

"Argh, fine, Let's both go." Phoenix just did what he needed to stop her whining.

_-Many steps and panting later...-_

"Huff, Huff..." They were panting pretty heavily now, and it didn't seem the stairs would ever end. On the contrary, the door was right there.

"T-th-this must be it..." Phoenix said in between breaths.

"I-I guess so..." Maya replied.

Phoenix grabbed the handle of the grand door. What they were about to see would change their lives forever. The door creaked, and opened, a flash of light blinding the two. It wasn't long before the light faded, which held a sight of horror.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **A bone-chilling, ear piercing scream resounded, which could probably be heard around the world.

Phoenix just stared on in shock, not knowing what to say. "No...fucking...way..."

"Hurry, call the police! Maya, call the police! NOW!" Phoenix roared.

Maya turned on her cell phone, and dialed 911. It wasn't long before the police arrived. "Pal, what happened?!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**End of the chapter. Oh noes, a horrible cliffhanger! Whatever shall I do? Curious to know what happened? Well, I'm already working on Chapter 2, so don't worry! CLIFFHANGERS SUCK! Eh, whatever. Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: A Shocking Discovery! DAY 1: INVESTIGATION!**_


	2. DAY 1: INVESTIGATION

_**HOLY CRAP! I am so, so, sorry for not updating! I had my computer confiscated, so I can only use it on weekends :( Good news, I'll try to work my hardest in writing! So, today, we find out case file data, and the prelude to the trial. Hahaha, this'll be fun. Also, for the most up-to-date source, visit the Legendary Muses forums (owned by SU) for spoilers, and what's coming to your internet provider soon! Ok, now I sound like a commercial AD. Yeah, blah blah. Time to rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 2: DAY 1: Investigation: The Case Data**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Pal, what happened?" The police had stood true to their motto, and came ASAP. Phoenix always wondered how they came so quickly.

"Detective Gumshoe! What're you doing here?!" The attorney asked.

"What does it look like to you, pal? I'm a detective. So, what's the problem?" Gumshoe was pretty happy today.

"THAT happened." Phoenix replied, pointing behind him. The gory scene was too much to behold. For the public eye, anyway.

The Hall of Origin was a bloody mess. Literally. Ashes were still floating about, walls covered with dark gray soot. Not to mention the bloodshed below. There were 30 bodies on the floor, if you could hold up your stomach. 2 in particular were just unconscious, most likely from shock. The other 28, however, were not faring as well. After a look through the crime scene, Gumshoe pronounced the 28 bloodied bodies dead. There was no pulse.

"All right, boys, that's it! This case is wrapped up!" Gumshoe and his crew arrested the two unconscious figures on the floor. In the light, they were identified as Arceus and Giratina, the overlords, gods of the universe.

"**HOLD IT!" **Phoenix yelled, nearly breaking the eardrums of the officers.

"How do we know for sure that these two are the suspects?" he asked, practically sweating. This whole case was already weird, and nothing has even happened yet.

"But, we've found evidence!" The detective replied.

"Already?! You've only been here 10 minutes!" Phoenix yelled back.

"You ARE witnesses, correct? Come with us!" Gumshoe said, pulling Phoenix and Maya by the arm.

"Wha-bu-huh? We only discovered the scene of the crime!" He cried, half in pain, half in anger.

Too late, as the police vehicles drove off, towards the District Detention Center, to lock up some "criminals", and question some "witnesses".

This case had only just begun.

_**-March 8th, 6:32 PM, Detention Center, Visitor's Room-**_

_-About 5-6 hours later...-_

_'Phew, finally out of questioning. Gonna have to work on that.'_ Phoenix thought as he and Maya were headed for the visitor's section of the detention center. He also received the case file.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Case File: Codename: Legendary Turnabout**

**Victims: Legendary Pokemon, 80 of them all.**

**Missing/Unaccounted for witnesses: Latias, Mew.**

**MIA witnesses: Latios.**

**Autopsy Report: Dead from severe trauma, multiple broken bones, and severe bleeding, death almost instantaneous. First degree burns also present, most likely from the explosion.**

**Murder Weapon: Bomb, most likely multiple C4 charges.**

**Charge: Murder in the First Degree.**

**Defendants: Arceus, Giratina.**

**Defense Attorney: Phoenix Wright**

**Prosecutor: Miles Edgeworth**

**Trial Date(s): March 9th, 2019, 10:00 AM – March 10th, 2019, 10:00 AM.**

**Detective in charge of investigation: Dick Gumshoe**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"All this...we have a lot of work to do..." Phoenix was tired. The day was not supposed to happen like this. It just wasn't. Not to mention he had another case on his shoulders. He wasn't even allowed to speak with his own clients, as they were currently in questioning. He had nothing to do but examine the crime scene.

_**-March 8th, 7:16 PM, Hall of Origin-**_

Phoenix and Maya arrive at the scene of the crime, expecting to see Gumshoe, and there he was.

"What're you guys doing here so late, pal?" He asked.

"We have to examine the crime scene to build our case. We are the acting defense, you know." Phoenix replied to the detective.

"Go right ahead. You probably won't find anything here. Mr. Edgeworth already came by and took all the evidence related to the crime." Gumshoe said with his trademark smirk drabbed on his face.

"..." was all Phoenix could reply with.

"But...we do have SOME evidence that may be of some use. Take a look." Gumshoe attempted to cheer up his "friends".

_'Did Gumshoe take smart pills today? It sure seems though.' _Phoenix thought.

"Here you go, pal." Gumshoe showed them a part of the floor.

"Huh? But there's nothing there." The defense lawyer told him.

"It may seem like that, but on closer inspection...There." Gumshoe sprayed the part with some type of unknown substance, and the floor reacted to it, spots giving off a soft glow.

"Huh? What's that? Blood?" Phoenix was baffled. He also concluded that Gumshoe indeed took smart pills that day.

"Nope, pal. It's...errr...well, we conducted tests on it and found sperm of an unknown species." The detective finished.

"Wait, what?! Repeat that again." Phoenix didn't believe what he had just heard.

"Tests indicate that some type of **sexual intercourse** happened here. But they don't match the defendants. Further more, spots like these have appeared all around this room. It's weird really, especially when these aren't human cells." Gumshoe finished his sentence and let out a sigh of relief.

Phoenix was now driven to the point of sweatdropping, and just standing there. As much as he wanted to slap himself and hope this was all a bad dream, he couldn't. This was real.

"Not to mention, that all the spots match at least each one of the victims, and the defendants. But, the cells of the 3 missing witnesses are not to be found here." Now he was finished.

_'Great. Just great. WHY CAN'T I GET ANY NORMAL CASES OR CLIENTS?! I'M CURSED!' _The defense attorney thought to himself.

Just then, Phoenix felt some kind of paper like object sticking from his back pocket. He pulled it out and took a look at the written note.

_"Go to Turnback Cave. You will find quite a few clues. Giratina."_

_'One of my clients? Well, can't deny that request.' _

"Sorry, Dtective Gumshoe, but we have to go now." Phoenix told the homicide investigator.

"Sure pal, see ya." He said his farewells.

**_-Floor Panel and Defendant's Note added to the Court Record-_**

And with that, the duo set off to the death god's abode.

_**-March 8th, 9:24 PM, Turnback Cave-**_

"Hmmm...strange place." Phoenix remarked.

"Yeah, Nick. It just gives you that weird, eerily feeling, doesn't it?" said Maya.

Phoenix didn't respond, as he was too busy taking in the details of the cave, though it was a futile attempt with all the fog around.

"Hm? What's that?" Maya pointed out a shaded figure in the fog. The figure was resting atop Giratina's throne.

"It's...a picture." On closer inspection, the picture's contents were weird. One was the one of the defendant's dates. Others were of the other legendaries dates.

"These are all dates...Wonder why these pictures would be clues anyway." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I mean, these don't look relevant to the case at all..." replied Maya.

"I think it's time we turn in for the night. We need our rest for tommorow's trial." The defense lawyer said.

"Yeah, I mean we have only about 8 hours sleep." agreed the spirit medium.

"I had better study this evidence. It's my only shot." Phoenix thought aloud. _'This begs the question: Who's the murderer? How is tommorow's trial going to turn out? I have to give it my best!'_

_**-Date Photos added to the Court Record.-**_

_**To be continued...**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Well, the first trial begins next chapter, and will likely be split into three parts. Will Phoenix get Not Guilty? Were the two guilty to begin with? What's the mystery behind this case? All this and more, next time! Pikachu247 out!**_

_**Next Time: OBJECTION! DAY 2: TRIAL PART 1**_


	3. DAY 2'1: TRIAL FORMER

_**Wow...I can't believe how long it's been since I've touched this program known as "OpenOffice". Well, as you probably already know, I'm going to start writing again. If I take anymore of this, I don't think I'll be able to write any longer!**_

_**So, sit back, and enjoy the show. The comeback of Pikachu247! Let's rock, and let's roll!**_

_**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and all other characters belong to Capcom. The Legends belong to Nintendo. :P**_

_**Pikachu247 productions presents...**_

**Chapter 3: DAY 2-1: TRIAL FORMER**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-March 9th, 9:39 AM, District Courthouse Defendant Lobby No. 2.-**

"'Morning, Nick." Phoenix Wright's assistant, Maya Fey, greeted said attorney with a smile.

_'How she can smile through all of this is beyond me. I mean, we've barely any ammunition for the trial, and there's evidence piling up against them!'_

"Say, where's our clients?" Maya piped up, waiting not for a reaction from the man.

"Huh...?" Phoenix was in a daze. He couldn't even think straightly right now, much less respond to his assistant.

"Earth to Nick! You're clients have been found GUILTY!" The spirit medium shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Wright's scream echoed out and about, and a few of the judges could be heard slamming their gavels in shock.

"**OBJECTION!** The defense disagrees! There has not been an ounce of proo-"

"**WHAM!"** Phoenix suddenly felt a large power come over him, and suddenly, he was face-to-face...with the floor.

"Ack! Maya," the spiky haired man grumbled, "what was that all about?!"

"Pull yourself together, Nick! We're not even going to get past the first cross-examination if you keep spacing out like this!" She responded to his question.

"But that's a good question," Phoenix returned to the original topic, "what happened to our clients?"

"Sorry, Wright," A familiar voiced loomed over the attorney's shoulders.

Spinning around, Phoenix's eyes met the holder of the unknown voice.

"but the defendants are currently in the detention center. We're having guards surrounding their cell. We can't be having them escaping now, can we?" A man in a red suit, ruffled jacket, and a white bib-like object, answered the blue suit's question.

"E-edgeworth!"

_This man's name is Miles Edgeworth. He's the top prosecutor around these parts, and can be considered to be a rival of sorts._

_We first met seventeen years ago, as mere children in a school. But this isn't the right time to be talking about that._

_He's the prosecution in today's trial, so we'll be seeing a lot more of him._

"Wright. Nice to see you. Unfortunately, my only intention of coming here was to tell you that your clients won't be present at today's trial. So, I'll be taking my leave, now." Edgeworth promptly left the defendant lobby soon after he replied.

"So, I guess this means no clues from our "friends", huh?" Maya asked, quite meekly.

"I guess not."

"Attention. The defense and prosecution are to report to Courtroom No. 5 Immediately. The trial will start soon." A speaker blared out well into the courthouse buildings.

"That's our cue." Phoenix muttered, before moving towards one of the courtrooms.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-March 9th, 10:00 AM, District Courthouse Courtroom No. 5-**

The audience chattered loudly as the judge slammed his gavel against the mahogany desk.

"Court is now in session for the trial of..."

"What is it, your Honor?" inquired Phoenix.

"No, no, it's nothing, it's just..." he paused for a second, "how do you pronounce these names?" His Honor replied.

"Ummm...it's AR-SEE-US and GI-RAW-TEE-NAW, Your Honor."

"...Err...Thank you, Mr. Wright. Let's try that again."

**-March 9th, 10:03 AM, District Courthouse, Courtroom No. 5-**

The judge's gavel slammed against the mahogany desk once more.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Arceus and Giratina." His Honor repeated once again.

"Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix answered his question as he always did.

"The prosecution is ready as always, Your Honor." Edgeworth also replied to His Honor's question, with a similar response.

"Acknowledged. Your opening statement, if you will, Mr. Edgeworth."

"As of our current investigation, the prosecution is to believe the defendants have committed the crime. We have several pieces of evidence ready against the defense to prove its point."

His Honor nodded. "Please, call your first witness to the stand, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand!"

-

As court reconvened, the detective in the dirty, filthy overcoat took the witness stand.

"Name and occupation, if you will." Edgeworth asked Gumshoe politely.

"Name's Dick Gumshoe. I work down at the local precinct, pal." The good detective replied back to Edgeworth.

_'Seems like Detective Gumshoe and Edgeworth are confident about today...Oooogh...'_ Phoenix thought fiercely to himself.

"Now, Detective, if you would so kindly explain the circumstances of this crime to the court, please."

"Yessir!" Gumshoe saluted Edgeworth, and he began to speak a bit.

"On the day of the incident, the Hall of Origin was...abnormally active. Then, suddenly, a bomb had been detonated, destroying the victim's bodies, minds, and taking their lives instantly. We currently have the detonator switch with us." Gumshoe submitted the evidence.

**-Detonator added to the Court Record-**

"After the explosion, the defendants had prepared this all along! They walked away, and later came in and fainted, or so to speak. Here's a diagram of the Crime Scene."

**-Hall of Origin Diagram filed into the Court Record-**

"**OBJECTION!" **The defense objected quite loudly.

"But you have no proof that my clients had, in fact, detonated the bomb! Not to mention, that if you say that this happened, again, you lack conclusive proof."

"**OBJECTION!"** The prosecution gladly returned the defense's objection.

"Now, now, impatient, are we, Mr. Wright? Let the detective finish his testimony." Edgeworth turned the defense's objection around quite easily.

"Yeah, pal! Lemme finish!" Gumshoe yelled at Phoenix.

"The witness will refrain from personal responses to the defense!" His Honor replied to Gumshoe's sudden but predictable outburst.

"So, where was I? Oh, yeah! The detonator held the prints of both of the suspects, and the autopsy report stated that the victims suffered from severe bleeding, broken bones, and first degree burns, as well as blunt force trauma before perishing."

**-Autopsy Report added to the Court Record-**

**-Detonator updated in the Court Record-**

_'Ugh...The evidence just keeps piling up...'_ Phoenix was in peril. Already, the judge was siding with the prosecution.

But he knew he couldn't let up. Not now, of all times.

"I think I am ready to issue a verdict on this matter. Does the defense have any last remarks on this case?"

_'I have to think! There has to be some doubt in this testimony!'_

"Your Honor, I have some evidence that contradicts the prosecution's claim." Phoenix stated coolly.

"Oh? So, Wright, what exactly is contradictory in this detective's testimony?" Edgeworth inquired, although he was confident.

"The fact that the defendants were even plotting this crime is enough of an inconsistency to warrant a cross-examination." The attorney countered the prosecutor.

"So, Mr. Wright. Let's see your "evidence." Please present a piece of evidence that would throw doubt on this claim!" The judge exclaimed.

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"Your Honor, I believe this is the piece of evidence that you are looking for." Phoenix answered, a calm but confident look spread on his face.

"Hm? What's this? A floor panel? Mr. Wright, I have a question for you. What exactly is wrong with this piece of evidence?"

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"Try again, Your Honor. If I'm not mistaken, there should be some _type of substance_ present on the panel."

"Eh? Why, the defense is completely correct! What is this substance? It clearly isn't blood, of any sort!"

"It is a liquid containing reproductive cells. In other words, **semen**, Your Honor. So I conclude with this: How is it possible to have committed murder when already in progress of intercourse?!" Phoenix exclaimed!

"Y-yes, Mr. Wright has a point. Mr. Edgeworth, why didn't you have the detective testify to this extent?!" His Honor demanded.

"Hm? I'm sorry, Your Honor, come again?" Edgeworth seemed too innocent and calm.

_'Hmph. It doesn't look like this was conclusive enough to damage him. But I've opened a hole of doubt! I have to move on from here!'_

"I simply had no need. Because even though cells were found that belonged to the suspects, they were made at a time earlier to the crime!" Edgeworth took this opening to attack the defense's claim.

"WHAT?!" Phoenix was dumbfounded, and was sweatdropping.

The rest of the court, however, was in an uproar.

"What? There's no way that can be right!"

"This is the weirdest case I've seen so far..."

"Mommy, what's going on? Where do kids come from?"

"Not now, dear."

The judge slammed his gavel against desk. Three times, in fact.

"I will have order in this court!" He shouted, ordering for peace. Following that, he shook his head.

"This simply will not do. We'll need further testimony if we are to truly uncover the truth. Witness, would you be so kind as to testify for the court, what really happened that fateful day?"

"Yessir, Your Honor sir!" Gumshoe happily accepted the judge's terms.

-

**-Witness Testimony; The Scene of The Crime-**

"**It all started when we, the Police Department, were called to the scene."**

"**The caller, was none other than one Phoenix Wright!"**

"**When we arrived on the scene, however, the crime scene was painted in the sickly color of red; in other words, blood."**

"**As we entered the huge building, we came across the weird substances on the floor panels."**

"**Soon after, we discovered the bomb detonator, but we had no luck with finding the actual bomb remains."**

"**What made the suspects suspicious, was the fact that their fingerprints covered the detonator so thoroughly."**

"**By that time, none of the evidence initially left behind at the crime scene remained."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, Mr. Wright. Are you satisfied with this testimony?" Both His Honor and Edgeworth asked Phoenix.

"Nope. There was an inconsistency in there, and I intend to fi-"

"Psssst! Nick!" Maya, after keeping quiet for a long period of time, spoke up.

"Huh...? What is it, Maya?" Phoenix discreetly asked his assistant.

"When we were done with questioning, I wandered back to the scene of the crime and picked this...thing up." The spirit medium handed the defense attorney the remains of some type of machinery.

"I dunno what it can do, or how it'll help us, but this is our only shot!"

**-Machinery Fragments filed into the Court Record-**

"Now, if Mr. Wright and his girlfriend are done with their idle banter...Are we allowed to begin this cross-examination?"

"Yes, Your Hon-...Wait, what? No, it's nothing like that! I'm serious!"

"Please, before we get off-topic, I suggest we commence the cross-examination." Edgeworth coolly replied.

About three of his fans fainted in the audience above.

Phoenix sighed, _'Will I ever get a normal case? With normal people and normal circumstances?'_

**-Cross-Examination; The Scene of The Crime-**

"**When we arrived on the scene, however, the crime scene was painted in the sickly color of red; in other words, blood."**

"**HOLD IT!"**

"So by that time, the victims were dead and the blood had dried, correct?" Phoenix inquired.

"Yep. The forensics team performed a few tests on the blood, and the bodies, pal. They indicated that the victims were long gone and that the blood was slowly scraping off the floor's surface."

_'Hm. So they were already gone, then?'_

"Well, Mr. Wright? Was that bit of testimony of any value?

Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor. The defense does not mark this as important."

_'Wait a minute...If Maya found these remains at the crime scene, then...I know what these parts are now!'_

"**By that time, none of the evidence initially left behind at the crime scene remained."**

"**OBJECTION!"**

"I'm sorry, Detective Gumshoe. Could you please repeat that bit of testimony?"

"Oh, there was no longer any evidence left behind, pal. What of it?"

"Everything." Phoenix grinned.

"Huh?"

"Your Honor, could you please take a look at these?" He presented the machinery parts.

"Hm? Oh, these are...what exactly are they, Mr. Wright?" His Honor inquired innocently.

"They are machinery parts, found at the crime scene. The defense conducted its own investigation, and discovered this piece of evidence. Although we are not sure as of this point..." The defense lawyer paused.

"We are certain that these are the remains of the bomb! In other words, the bomb fragments!"

"AH!" Edgeworth, for the first time in the trial, was flabbergasted.

"I could've sworn we had all of the evidence..." That was the only intelligible part of the prosecutor's sentence; the rest of the rant was all a bunch of mutters.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth; if this is what you truly claim, you've missed a vital piece of evidence," Thinking for a second, the defense continued it's objection, "not to mention, that this piece of evidence could turn this case on its head!" Wright finished, earning a shocked response from Detective Gumshoe and Edgeworth.

The court start blabbering about some of the most absurd ideas.

"Hey! What if this is forged evidence?!"

"There he goes again..."

"Wow, going so far to defend some kind of..._creatures..._"

"**BANG"** The judge slammed his gavel against the tabletop once more.

"I will have order in this court! Mr. Edgeworth! How could you have missed this important piece of evidence!" he snapped harshly.

"I...errr...umm...Detective!"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth sir?"

"Look forward to your next payday. I'm sure you'll love it."

"...!" Gumshoe, with a shocked look on his face, put on a pitiful stance, almost about to cry.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to have this piece of evidence analyzed!" Phoenix cried.

"At this point, it seems of the utmost importance. Very well. I shall approve the defense's request. Mr. Edgeworth?" His Honor took the message.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Edgeworth asked.

_'Well...It seems he's made a full recovery...' _Phoenix thought to himself. He was worried, as if he had just hammered down the last nail into his coffin. Maybe, maybe not.

"It seems both the defense and prosecution agree on this point. Mr. Edgeworth, would you mind if you dropped by the precinct to analyze this evidence. I request that a 20 minute recess take action." The judge nodded, and slammed his gavel.

"Yes, sir."

"Court is adjourned for a twenty-minute recess!"

The court walked out of the grand double doors, as well as the side doors.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-March 9th, 11:14 AM, District Courthouse Defendant Lobby No. 2-**

"Phew..." The defense attorney sighed. Already, the trial had turned into a scarred and burnt warfield.

"Nick?" Maya asked, knocking Phoenix out of his temporary trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's just you, Maya."

"...Who did you think I was?" She replied with a question.

"Umm...Nothing, never mind."

"Okay, then..."

"So, the trial has led us this far...It's only been an hour since court had convened. And now, we have a decisive piece of evidence. The trial...the not guilty lies on this thin thread..."

_'I REALLY hope those fragments lead me somewhere...'_

"But, Nick, what about the _other _facts?" Maya asked innocently.

"You mean...the fact that...ugh, I can't get that off my mind either. The circumstances of the crime, or rather, the circumstances of the victims and defendants **themselves. **Not to mention, I can't even begin to imagine what was going on that day. I certainly hope that that "_party_" they mentioned was this after all..." Nick looked like he was about to vomit, but resisted the urge. He was looking a bit green, though.

"So...wait, what?" Maya puffed up. "Nick, you pervert! Don't tell me you were actually thinking about that!"

"**SMACK**"

Suddenly, Phoenix found himself on the floor, grabbing his cheek and writhing on the floor in intense pain.

"Ugh...I've gotta watch out for that...But anyways, what really did transpire that day? If our clients are really innocent..."

"Then who's our guilty party?" The spirit medium finished for him.

"Mr. Wright! The judge requests you show yourself at the courtroom. The trial is about to reconvene." A bailiff mentioned.

"Oh. Okay, then. Let's head in, Maya."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-March 9th, 11:35 AM, District Courthouse, Courtroom No. 5-**

_**Phew! Finally finished...and what do you know, nine pages!!!**_

_**Oh...someone wanted me to say something about chicken...Oh, never mind.**_

_**I also hope you pray for us authors over at LM. We're going through some hard times, and I hope you know that you shouldn't poke fun at this.**_

_**Well, Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**-Pikachu247**_

_**Next Time: DAY 2-2: TRIAL LATTER**_


End file.
